The Original Spider-Man
by ZeroBen
Summary: Set in the Marvel Now Universe, this is the original Spider-Man in a new ongoing series. He is the icon, the reason everyday people believe they can be heroes, too. He inspires us to do what's right, no matter the cost or sacrifice. He is the one who taught us the true meaning of... With Great Power Comes Great Responsibility. My hero and yours, Peter Parker is Spider-Man!


**DISCLAIMER:**** I DO NOT OWN SPIDER-MAN OR ANY RELATED MARVEL/DISNEY CHARACTERS.**

**Intro: **_700 left me feeling a little empty about the current direction of Spider-Man. I'm not all hateful and angry about it, I don't hate Dan Slott. He's a very capable writer of Spider-Man. I've been a fan of his and will continue to be. Just choose not to support the current direction. I could get into it more, I could bore you guys with my opinions and thoughts, but no. All you need to know is this is Peter Parker. This is about (far as I'm concerned) the single greatest superhero in not only Marvel, but all of comic books, if not even further._

_As far as continuity, you could say it's Marvel Now. The last major storyline to take place is Ends of the Earth. Also, excluding Alpha. There's going to be some Original Characters, but most are just to flesh out the cast and don't play real big roles. There's also going to be OC Villains, which obviously will have bigger roles. But, it's all to support the story and make it as great as it can be. I really really hope you guys like it and find the time to review, whether positive or negative, I'm open to it all. In the end, it's all about keeping the character we all know and love alive._

_Lastly, try to picture Ryan Stegman's art if you can. It's the one thing I truly like about Superior._

**THE ORIGINAL SPIDER-MAN**

With a resounding thud and maybe even a tremendously unwanted crack or two, Spider-Man hit the vault door back-first, falling to the tiled floor in a heap as the people inside the bank screamed out of pure fright. Slowly, Spider-Man picked himself up, swearing that there were little blue birdies chirping and taunting as they flew around his masked head.

"Like the enhancements, Web-Head?" _Scorpion_ yelled, grinning wide, fashioned in a brand new suit akin to his original, but of higher technology and _superior_ performance.

"If we're being honest," Spider-Man stood up gingerly, "No, I do not."

Scorpion growled under his breath, then released a violent energy blast from the tip of his tail, "Who asked you, anyway!?"

"Seriously!?"

Spider-Man leaped up to the ceiling, missing the blast by less than a foot. Way too close! Thinking as fast as he could, Spider-Man fired a web, snagging it to Scorpion's tail and pulled it so that the next energy blast hit directly over the villain's head, collapsing the ceiling down on top of him.

The arachnid hero dropped safely to the floor, a big pile consisting of huge chunks of debris laying on top of the new and _supposedly_ improved Scorpion. Looked like the day was saved. Oh yeah, chalk up another victory for your Friendly Neighborhood... Aw crackers...

The chunks of debris flew every which way as Scorpion proverbially exploded from the wreckage, diving straight for Spider-Man. The hero was grabbed by his throat and slammed through the customer service desk, knocking the phone off the hook, which Spider-Man proceeded to hit Scorpion in the head with, a strained ring for every smack. Did nothing, but looked kind of cool, though. Plus, he always wanted to do that.

This new suit Gargan had must've amplified his strength times ten. It was insane how strong he was. He wasn't even this powerful when he was bonded to the symbiote. Which got Spider-Man to wondering about something while Scorpion had him on the floor, strangling the freakin' life outta him. If Scorpion was this powerful now... Why be concerned with money? Why not go bigger? Why not think a little more outside the box? Why not stretch his poisonous tail a little further, dip it into a few different pools?

"Alright, no more screwin' 'round," Scorpion sneered through the open-faced mask, raising his right hand, which proceeded to have tiny yet very dangerous pins protruding out from the tips of his fingers, "I've been dyin' to try these out on ya!"

"Oh no," Spider-Man swiftly turned the tables, "I insist... _YOU FIRST_!"

Scorpion had had his own new weapon turned on him. His face instantly drooped, vision blurring as he started stumbling back, everything moving in slow-motion for the super-villain. This was his big return, his big revenge! He... He couldn't... Well... What was he gonna... Wait... Wait... Who... Who turned out the lights? Was it time for bed, already? Jeez, time really does fly when...

Scorpion was suddenly flat on his back, sleeping like a baby, drool dripping from his open mouth. Ewww.

"Wow," Spider-Man commented, working out a few kinks in his neck and spine as he gingerly stood up, "That's something you don't see everyday."

He then looked to all the once-frightened New Yorkers as they started to pick themselves up and carry on about their business as usual. Man, talk about a speedy recovery. Of course, when it happened so much of the time, you tend to get used to it.

Meanwhile, the NYPD had pulled up outside. Which meant it was time for Spider-Man to make his exit.

_**1#**_

_**"Happy Birthday, Peter Parker"**_

Thirty years old.

Hard to imagine, but Peter Benjamin Parker was thirty years old on this very day. Just about a decade and a half of being Spider-Man had gone by. It felt like so much longer, too. It felt like decades had passed instead of just one. Still, it was a long long time nonetheless. Hard to believe, too, that he was_ still _Spider-Man. Once upon a time, he didn't picture himself growing old under the webs. Though, thirty was hardly old...

... _Right_?

Peter sighed as he looked in the bathroom mirror, fixing his collar, straightening his tie. Today was the big field trip. Select classes from Midtown High School would be visiting Horizon Labs in mere hours. Talking about coming right around full circle, huh? This field trip stirred up a lot of emotions inside Peter Parker. Getting bit by the spider, becoming Spider-Man, learning first-hand about power and responsibility. This field trip wasn't about that, though. Wasn't about him. It was about the youth of today getting a taste of the future via Horizon Labs.

Luckily, Scorpion decided to attack the bank early in the morning. And, another luckily coming at you, it didn't take too long to deal with him. Still... _Ouch_, where the heck did _Scorpius-Maximus_ get his hands on the new suit? Probably would have to keep an ear close to the ground for that one. Mac Gargan wasn't a complete dummy, but this new tech was way beyond his intelligence.

"Oh, why don't you ever answer your phone on your birthday?" the voice of Aunt May through the speaker phone as Peter let his early morning messages play through, "Happy birthday, Peter. Remember to stop by tonight. I have a surprise for you."

"Hey there, Buddy! What? You still asleep? Late night celebrating? Haha, errr... Wait, it doesn't make any sense that you'd be celebrating the night before your birthday. Or does it? Man, ever since I died, I've been feelin' outta the loop," of course, this was Johnny Storm, "We seriously need to do something tonight. 'Kay? Me and you, bro! Anyway, Happy Birthday from me and Sue."

"AND ME, FLAME-BRAIN!"

"Yeah... And Ben."

"Forgetting someone, Johnny?"

"... And Reed. Seriously, anyone else?"

"Us, too!"

"... Frankie and Val. Dragon Man. And, okay, just everybody from the Fantastic Four and Future Foundation. Plus, the new HERBIE, too. Jeez! Hahaha, happy birthday, Pete!"

Peter let out a little laugh as he put on his jacket and grabbed his briefcase. Had to love Johnny Storm. The whole Fantastic Four, actually. Franklin and Valerie were like a nephew and niece to him. The whole group were a second family. He still remembered the first time he met them all. Ugh... Too bad he couldn't forget the Amazing Bag-Man, though. Bah, still gave him the shivers to this very day.

"Hi, _Tiger_," Peter stopped in his tracks, staring at his phone just before leaving his apartment, "Look, I know we haven't talked since the whole _everyone having spider powers thing_ last year, but... I know today's your day, and I wanted to say Happy Birthday. I miss you, Peter. I wish things could've worked out differently for us."

Mary Jane.

**:::Horizon Labs:::**

The Lucky Six.

At one time, they were The Lucky Seven. But... Uhh... The less said about that the better. Nevertheless, The Lucky Six were a team of scientists that Peter was a part of. It was through their work that the Jackal's master plan was thwarted the previous year, and also of note; With the help of one Grady Scraps, Peter was able to _save tomorrow_... As it were. Peter Parker. Grady Scraps. Bella Fishbach. Sanjey Jaffrey and little Uatu Jackson. Plus... The man in charge of Horizon Labs... Max Modell. That was The Lucky Six.

"Dude," Grady Scraps was the first to greet Peter as he entered the building, "Why are you here? Did you forget that Max gave you the day off? Happy birthday, by the way."

Peter shrugged, "I wanted to be here to make sure everything goes smoothly for the field trip. And... Thanks."

"You've really been sweatin' this thing. What gives?"

All Peter could picture in his mind when thinking of this field trip was flashing back to his own. He just couldn't let something like what happened to him happen to someone else. It was too much of a burden for one person to endure. Especially an unsuspecting teenager from Midtown High School. How different everything would be if someone was looking out for him when he was bitten by the irradiated spider?

A bunch of hired hands were carefully moving things into the main hall. This is where all the action for this field trip would go down. The showcases, the displays, the lectures. That's when Peter discovered a certain invention that was being put on display for Midtown High School to see today...

"The Harmonizer?" Peter was dumbfounded, "You gotta be joking!"

Then came Max, leading the way for a second group of hired hands, "Peter, did you forget... I gave you the... _Yes, right there's fine, thank you_... I gave you the day off. Go celebrate your birthday, have fun. Eat some cake and all that nonse... _No, I meant over there_... You get the point."

"Max," Peter started the protest, "We've talked about this. I thought we agreed that showing off the Radia-Harmonizer is a bad idea?"

"You're right, we did," Max pointed out, straightening his glasses, "But... I was turned on to the fact last night that The Press is showing up. The new Daily Bugle, too."

The New Daily Bugle... _Now a Television Station_. Owned by Robbie Robertson. A much improved step-up from the likes of J. Jonah Jameson and the other idiot that took over for awhile until Electro ran him out of business. Wait... Did Peter just applaud a criminal act by Electro? Mr. _Captain Starfish_ himself?

"The whole idea behind the Harmonizer is stabilizing _unstable_ radiation," Peter reminded his boss, really worried about the dangerous possibilities, "To show it off... We have to let loose unstable radiation. And even stable radiation is pretty iffy."

Max snapped his fingers, pointing at his prized protege, though don't tell the others that, "Which is why I devised a little something," he turned to the entrance-way, "Okay, boys, bring it in! Let's go, let's go."

"Wait 'til you see this, dude," Grady slapped a friendly hand on Peter's shoulder, "It's genius, man!"

Peter couldn't believe it. Was he actually seeing what he thought he was seeing? It looked like a _Mysterio_ helmet for a _Galactus_-Sized head. Or maybe a home for the world's largest goldfish? The thing was a giant fishbowl. It took two dozen guys just to move it in. How the heck did it even fit through the doorway in the first place?

"Ain't it beautiful, Peter?" Max gazed upon his scientific creation with great pride, "No more Hulk accidents, no more superheroes accidentally created. No more radiation disasters. It's all a thing of the past with this nifty little doozy."

"Impressive," Peter admitted, yet... "I still think it's a bad idea to show-off the Radia-Harmonizer, though."

Max had heard enough, though he wouldn't lose his cool, "I'm the boss here, Peter. If I want to display the Radia-Harmonizer, then I'm going to do it. End of story. No offense, of course."

Peter sighed quietly, running a hand over his brown head of hair, "None taken."

"Listen," Max spoke stern yet softly, "Take the day off. Enjoy your birthday. Okay? You don't need to take this entire thing on your shoulders. We know what we're doing. We can handle it. Trust me."

Being a superhero, _trusting_ wasn't the easiest thing to do. Whether intended or not, you usually took everything like you were the only one that could handle it. Actually... This was something Peter was learning lately to adjust to while a part of the secondary Avengers team. Aptly named... _The New Avengers_. Trusting others, not taking the full weight of the responsibility. As noted, it wasn't easy. Definitely a lot harder than you'd think.

"All right," Peter finally relented, "Maybe I could use a day off."

"There ya go," Max smiled.

With that, Peter said goodbye to Max and clapped hands with Grady. He was on his way out, heeding their words and taking the rest of the day off. Well... As Peter Parker, that is.

**:::NYC:::**

Your esteemed Mayor of New York City, J. Jonah Jameson...

"My fellow New Yorkers, the time has come. If we wait around any longer, we could end up spending our days and nights searching for loved ones amongst the ruins and rubble of what used to be our city, the single greatest city in the world. If we keep sitting on our thumbs, that's all we're gonna be able to do, 'cause we'll end up paralyzed, either by fear or by being broken by some god-forsaken super-villain attack. Doctor Octopus? The Sandman? Electro? One of those friggin' Goblins, pardon my french. Some dumb dolt like Shocker that gets lucky one day? Yeah, it's bound to happen. We're bound to be wiped out one o' these days!"

It was a special gathering in front of City Hall. The crowd had gathered and the number was growing. This included Peter Parker, who, of course, had suddenly found himself with a free afternoon. He had arrived just in time. Ol' Jonah was really fired up this time, bringing Peter back memories of the Bugle. Whenever he was this fired up, this intense, it meant something real. He wasn't just blowing smoke.

"Which is why I have been in talks with the US Government and SHIELD. Which is why starting next month, bright and early on the 1st, New York City will be the first city in America - or anywhere in the world, for that matter - to be under the protection of _The Wall_. A superior and technologically advanced Police Force designed _for_ and dedicated_ to_ your protection. People, it's time that we start fighting back for ourselves. It's time that we stand up to these freaks, look them in the eye, and say... _Guess what, Punk? I'm not afraid of you! And here's how I'm gonna show it... By blasting your ugly face off_!"

Wow.

For whatever reason, this sounded like a pretty bad idea. Maybe his assumption was incorrect, though. Maybe this so called Wall would be a good thing. If nothing else, the public seemed to be in favor of the idea, as they applauded Jameson. Oh boy, Jonah receiving a standing ovation? What was the world coming to?

**:::OsCorp:::**

The _New_ Osborn Corporation.

Hopefully _improved_, too. Though, there was already progress on that front. Harry Osborn had recently returned from secluding himself to announce that he took time away from everyone to work on rebuilding OsCorp. He wanted it to be the business that his father envisioned before losing himself to the Green Goblin Identity. He wanted to regain everyone's trust, their confidence in what OsCorp could achieve. The first major project was funding The Wall, co-operating with SHIELD. The second would be a large division dedicated solely to pharmaceuticals. Cancer research, specifically, but other areas as well. Harry Osborn wanted to make the cure for cancer a reality, rather than an exhausted pipe-dream.

The road ahead of him was long. A tremendous amount of terrain to navigate through. Every bridge that was burned by his father, needed to be rebuilt and made sturdier than ever. For success, he had to inspire trust. He had to make sure that everyone understood it would be different this time. OsCorp was no longer a front for Norman Osborn to build a criminal empire. OsCorp now stood for something better, something that wanted to help the world, instead of light it on fire and watch it burn with a cackle and delighted eyes.

For OsCorp, it was a _brand new day_.

"All right, Mr. Osborn, we're going to need you over here. Have you been through hair and make-up?"

"Yeah, I'm good."

"Okay then, we're all set. Everyone quiet. We start in ten."

What a better way to get your point across to the people, then with an upstart News Network. Yes, the Daily Bugle was now a television News Network. For now, it only aired in the Greater New York Area and through some close-by affiliates late at night. But, hopefully, national exposure was just a great story away. The man in charge, Robbie Robertson, was the one spearheading this particular story. It came from a friendly conversation between he and Harry at a special charity fundraiser last week.

Lights up, sound up, cameras on. Here we go.

**:::Aunt May's House:::**

The sun having already set, Peter was just heading down the sidewalk, approaching his aunt's house. He had heard earlier from Uatu Jackson, that the field trip was a success. Nothing bad happened. Which was a huge relief on Peter's mind. And maybe... It was a good thing after all, that he didn't oversee the event. Maybe it was finally time for him to learn that not everything was his responsibility. He could take a nap, and the world wouldn't end.

At least... That's what he _tried_ to believe.

"There he is," Aunt May hugged Peter after he walked through the front door, "Happy birthday, Peter!"

"Thanks, Aunt May," felt good to be back in the house he grew up in. It had been a long time since he was there. Other than minor things switched around, it was all pretty much how he remembered. Especially the picture of the two of them and Uncle Ben that sat proudly in the living-room.

"Now you wait right here," May said excitedly, heading into the next room, "I have the cake ready in the kitchen, just wait here."

Peter obliged, hands in his jacket pockets, thoughtfully glancing around at the different photographs, different memories that they conjured up. Those early years... How did he ever make it through? Juggling High School with being Spider-Man, then Empire State University? It didn't seem possible. It all felt like an entire lifetime away.

"Happy Birthday, Tiger."

Peter sharply turned around, shocked to see Mary Jane Watson standing there with the cake, candles lit, and Aunt May behind her. She... She looked so beautiful, and it almost felt like Peter was seeing her for the first time all over again. Her green eyes, the faint freckles, the way her hair flowed. She looked like a model. She looked like... She didn't belong here. Like she was better suited to trying on some fancy dress and walking down the runway, cameras snapping, snobs and whoever oo'ing and ah'ing. She was the girl in the magazine, the one that breaks your heart.

"MJ," Peter was just so surprised, "I-I didn't expect..."

"I invited her," May spoke up, "I didn't think you would mind. Now, make your wish and blow out the candles."

Eyes locked with MJ's, Peter blew out the candles. The cake was set down and May handed Peter a gift. He ripped the wrapping paper away to reveal a framed photograph of he and Uncle Ben. It was from Peter's first day of High School. Seeing the picture... Something cracked inside Peter's heart. In the background was Gwen Stacy, talking with friends. This not only taken on the first day of school, but right in front of Midtown High.

Two people he was incredibly close to... Gone. Why? Because he was Spider-Man. Suddenly, he remembered exactly why he had stayed away from his Aunt and Mary Jane for this past year.

He cast the hurt emotions aside for the time being, though, "Thanks, Aunt May."

She smiled in return.

"I couldn't decide what to get you," Mary Jane said to Peter, "I wanted something special. Important. That meant something," she shook her head, "I couldn't find it. So," deep breath, "I hope you can settle for this..."

She kissed him innocently on the cheek.

It was a sliver of a moment, as fleeting as a twinkle in a diamond catching the light just right. But... For that one tiny little moment, Peter was returned to all the feelings he harbored for Mary Jane. A flood of memories hit his senses in a rush. He relived them so quickly, yet so slowly at the same time. It was only a faint moment, a quick little flash. And the very same could be said for Mary Jane as well. She felt the same everything in that one tiny little fraction of time.

The night progressed. The three talked over cake and ice cream. Though, admittedly, it was MJ and Aunt May who did most the talking. May even managed to convince the two to spend the night. They knew it may have not been the best idea, but that it meant the world to the older woman. Therefore, they agreed. Peter opted for the couch, and MJ ended up taking Peter's old bedroom for the night.

Once late enough, May called it quits, going to bed with a smile. Mary Jane chose to go to sleep, too. Which left Peter by his lonesome downstairs. Needless to say, he couldn't sleep. Figuring that maybe a little fresh air could help out, he quietly snuck onto the front porch, sitting on the steps. It seemed a very mundane and usual thing to do, but felt oddly refreshing. How many superheroes did this? How many superheroes went back home and just sat on their front steps?

The memories. Being a teenager, Uncle Ben, Gwen Stacy, losing the two of them. The Osborn family. Mary Jane. In a sense, losing her as well. It was a lot to absorb, a lot to try and be okay with. It hurt, too. The nerves felt a little raw, like they had been re-exposed. It caused a little twitch in his muscles, a slightly nervous tap to his sneakered feet. What... What was this with Mary Jane? What was it? See, this is why...

"You can't sleep, either?" Mary Jane beside him, taking a seat, wrapping her arms around her legs to protect from the chill in the air.

Peter merely shook his head, then noticed her shiver. Ever the gentleman, he took off his jacket and put it over her.

"You haven't said much tonight," she said softly.

He shrugged, "What's there to say, really?"

"Peter," she needed this said, "I don't want this to be the way things are between us. That's why I came here tonight. I wanted to try and fix things. Fix us."

"There's..." Peter sighed, "There's nothing to fix. I think we're fine."

Mary Jane nodded. She understood that Peter was now one-hundred percent focused on Spider-Man, no matter what needed to be sacrificed for that to be maintained. She just... Missed him so much. Missed hearing about his stories when he would come home late. Missed... _This_... Being next to him. And, despite his decisions, she knew that he felt the same way, somewhere deep inside, even if he wasn't admitting it.

"I think it's stupid to pretend there's nothing between us," she said, "But, I also understand that we'll never be what we used to. So, what do we do? How far in the middle do we meet?"

As much as it hurt to do so, he had to stick to what he believed was right, "I say... We do this. Maybe... We see each other a little more than once a year, but... I feel like I'm more Spider-Man than Peter Parker now. And, no matter what deals there are or whatever, I can't keep putting the people I love at risk and then acting like I'll be able to save them when something happens."

Soft tears, just barely letting go, "Peter..."

"I love you, MJ," he interrupted, whispering, "More than I can even comprehend. Which is why I have to stay away from you. You're the girl for me, though. You always were... You always will be. No one compares to you."

She leaned her head against his, closing her eyes, allowing herself one last chance to feel close. Despite what Peter said, this felt like a true goodbye, "I used to love falling asleep in your arms," she smiled faintly, "I used to feel like... It was the safest place in the world."

Peter kissed Mary Jane atop her head, holding her there on the steps, "I used to feel the same way about you."

**:::Horizon Labs:::**

Target's location? Horizon Labs. Actual target? A little science doohickey that a particular villainous party was willing to push forward an indecent amount of money for. Emphasis on _indecent_. The _black_ shadow moved swiftly yet surely, hastily yet cautiously. Un-detected by any cameras or other what have you's. This thief was a professional, after all. A quick, cunning, intelligent, sexy, criminal. One with a little class, a little dignity, and quite the thirst for adventure and danger.

"Oh, this feels so good," _Black Cat_ mused to herself, hanging upside-down from the ceiling of Horizon Labs, "Me thinks I should've done this a long time ago."

She landed like her namesake on the floor, eyes on a set of sensitive alarm lasers. She merely smirked, moving through them with the ease of a world class gymnast with precision sight and reflexes. Once done, she stretched her neck, arms, back and shoulders, all the while a widening grin spread across her lips.

"Why did I ever give it up?" she wondered, her career as a heroic figure having come to a close recently.

She came upon locked double doors. Key card access? What was this, Amateur hour? A theme park maze? This wouldn't stop her. All it took to gain access was one swipe of a very special card of her own. A stone tossed in the way, now a retinal scan was needed. This would be a little more difficult of a trick to pull off. But... There we go. And then the doors opened.

Next? An empty hall.

Cat smirked in a sly manner, pursing her lips, "Purrrfect."

Once done with the hall, she expertly snuck past another door, which brought her to the room she had come here for. More specifically, the little science doohickey that she came here for.

"There you are, beautiful," she walked up, unaware of a half dozen cameras extending themselves from the walls, getting close-up pictures and video, "So pretty, yes you are."

Surprise, surprise, it was the _Radia-Harmonizer_. The one thing in Horizon Labs that Peter Parker was almost certain something bad would come of. She carefully placed the device in a special pack and strapped it to her back. Definitely wasn't the most fashionable accessory, but certainly worth it.

The cameras surrounding her, Black Cat noticed the stares. Yet, all she did was retain her flirtatious smirk...

"Sorry, Spidey," then she left the room, blowing a kiss and winking, "But this kitty's claws grew back!"

Hallway. Now not so much with the emptiness.

"Oh, so there's the security," she remarked, three robots approaching her, "Well... I suppose it wouldn't be a fitting return without some kind of challenge."

Black Cat sprang into action. She leaped over the robots, side-stepped them, slid under, jumped off of walls, anything she could think of. Pretty soon, the robots had accidentally destroyed each other. Wasn't easy, but was nowhere near hard, either.

Mission accomplished. All that was left to do was make a quick escape and then disappear into the New York night.

**:::The Morning:::**

"Oh no."

Mary Jane awoke to Aunt May's saddened voice. Sunlight filled the room as she found herself on the couch, still wearing Peter's jacket. She didn't need for May to say another word. She didn't need to get up. She didn't need to even look around the house. It was obvious... Peter had either left during the night or just before everyone woke up. Either way...

Peter Parker was gone.

**:::Meanwhile:::**

The morning sunlight behind him, Peter headed down the sidewalk, taking one last look back at the street that would take him back home. Where home used to be, that is. Then, he faced forward as the bus came to a halt, and boarded it.

_**:::::THE ORIGINAL SPIDER-MAN:::::**_

_Done. By the way, nothing is missing from the OsCorp scene. It looks a little weird because there's no interview, at least to me, but I had no intention of writing it.  
_

**Chapter Title - **What Now?

**Summary - **Peter Parker is thirty years old now. Can you believe it? Perhaps more than ever, Spider-Man is truly a man. He's ready to take his super heroics to the next level and starts by working on a few upgrades. However, he soon finds himself smack-dab in-between Horizon Labs, retrieving the Radia-Harmonizer, Black Cat, and the inaugural investigation of The Wall.


End file.
